


Relatively Easy

by orphan_account



Series: Two by Two [4]
Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Forgetting to lock a door is about to become a Mormon missionary custom.





	Relatively Easy

Elder Harris groaned at Elder Brown holding his head down over the big cock, making sure to use his tongue in lengthy swirls whenever he could come back up for air.

"It's too much," Harris groaned between bobs, his jaw begging to stop. But he didn't care, as Brown stroked his hair gently while he took panting breaths during his rest.

Elder Harris moved his head down to lick at Elder Brown's balls, sucking them into his mouth to give them extra attention. "Mm," he allowed his mouth to say happily.

Elder Brown finally said, "You're really good at this! Where did you..?"

"Okay, so all the sports teams in my school were totally pent up, so I'm like, 'hey, I'm available'. And I found my purpose helping jocks, and their random boners." Elder Harris giggled when Elder Brown throbbed by his cheek as he rubbed it along the cock. "I bet you would taste even better with me all the way down."

Letting Brown bring up a leg, Harris obediently deepthroated while Brown held him in place with his leg over his shoulder. Moaning softly, he clung to Brown's hips, attempting to seem serene despite drool coming down from his mouth.

Elder Harris groaned when he felt cum splatter down the back of his throat, but didn't pull away.

He hardly had time to recover from his sore throat, before he was shoved onto his stomach on the bed. Harris tried to speak, but he didn't have anything to say as hands got his garment open in the back, whimpering as he felt a tongue slide dangerously close to his asshole.

"You want it?" Elder Brown spat at Elder Harris' hole, earning a cry. "I don't believe you're innocent. You can stop pretending."

"Be gentle," Harris tried, nearly hyperventilating in the sheets. He throbbed into the mattress as Brown sucked and lapped at his most sensitive area. "You're so mean."

"I'm mean?" Snapped Elder Brown, but he paused when he watched Elder Harris draw up onto his knees, swaying his ass slightly. "So, how much have you been waiting for something better than your fingers?"

Harris groaned when he felt the tongue trying to spear right into his tight body, "Awhile, I guess."

Of course Harris would play coy when he was played with right back, Brown scoffed to himself. He backed away, spitting on Harris' hole again.

He moved in for his treat again, sighing contently as he lifted Elder Harris's backside. Elder Brown tried to go back in as deeply as possible.

"I'll just... come back later," Elder Price said at the door. He stayed frozen as Elder Brown moved to look at him, taking Elder's Harris' body with him to continue eating him out. "You two need to cut it out. That isn't how you're meant to bond."

Elder Harris laughed weakly, his arousal leaking down his garment top, "Then the rules need to change, because I'm not going to." He watched Kevin, licking his lips when the man seemed to grow harder in curiosity. "Are you a little lonely, Elder Price? I'm sure you can get in line for the ride."


End file.
